


A Family Wedding

by Hvis_og_bare_hvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consummation of Alcohol, Dancing, Family Reunions, Gen, Guns, Party, Wedding Fluff, debatably underage drinking, lots of hugging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvis_og_bare_hvis/pseuds/Hvis_og_bare_hvis
Summary: Since her resurrection, between all the running and adventuring and seeing new worlds, Jenny has been looking for her dad all over the universe. It is quite difficult to track down a time-traveller and until now she’s run from one dead-end to the other.Luckily, the Doctor has decided to get married during her timeline and she can't miss that, can she?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, The Doctor & Jenny (Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter), The Ponds & Jenny, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wedding of River Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440488) by [ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars). 



> Hey :)
> 
> A little warning: I have only watched 'The Doctor's daughter' and not listened to any audios or read any comics featuring Jenny. So everything that follows is based on that episode.
> 
> Also, this work is inspired by 'The Wedding of River Song' by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars and it might make more sense if you read her story first. I think my fic works on its own, but it takes place in the setup of the other story. Plus, the other story is wonderful and focuses a lot more on the Doctor/River aspect of the wedding. So if you haven't already, you should read it anyway :)

She wasn’t strictly on the invite list. But she had been so sure, he’d be happy she showed up. Had put on her best dress and parked her space shuttle next to the restaurant on Darillium. Well, neither of the two items were actually _hers_ , she was ‘borrowing’ them. But no one needed to know, and she didn’t think he would mind either. 

So, here she was, trying to understand why she was fidgeting nervously. She had never fidgeted before, hell, she couldn’t remember ever being nervous. Even when that bullet had shot towards him and she had jumped in between, shielding him with her body, she hadn’t been nervous. And this should be so much less frightening. He would be happy to see her, of course, he would. And his spouse would like her as well and if they didn’t, what was it to her? She was here for her dad.

Maybe she was nervous because it had taken her so long to track him down. For a man this celebrated and feared across the universe, the Doctor was surprisingly hard to find. At least if you worked on your own and couldn’t ask UNIT for help because you had accidentally blown up one of their laboratories during your first visit of the headquarters. But his wedding had been the talk of the universe and even though the location was supposed to be secret, there was always someone you could get to spill. In her case it had been a handsome face in a red robot suit who apparently had worked at the restaurant before.

And now she was staring up the front of the building, her fingers playing with the satin bow on her dress. It was a beautiful gown, dark green, knee long with a cute petticoat, that she had found in a little shop in New New New York. None of the accountants had even noticed her being in the shop, let alone how she took the dress with her when she left. A smile played on her lips as she stroked down the skirt.

Would she recognise him? she wondered, when she finally could convince her legs to take her into the bustling interior of the restaurant, silently closing the door behind her. Of course, she had heard of the Doctor’s many faces, but she had only seen the one. Apparently at one point he had had an enormous chin, another time he had had eyebrows that would send armies fleeing. She still had to chuckle silently at that image. Her dad, the soldier who refused to be one with eyebrows that were their own army. Would it be one of the two she would see getting married today? Or would it be the face she knew?

In any case it wasn’t difficult finding the wedding, she just had to follow the clutter of excited voices. And only a few steps into the restaurant past the empty reception she saw the legendary blue box, parked between an abundance of wedding decorations. Someone had even fasted a little heart shape to one of the TARDIS windows. It read _River & The Doctor_ and she had to smile at the cursive letters. She was actually here, she had found him.

Well, she hadn’t found _him_ yet, she corrected herself, when she rounded the TARDIS, coming face to face with a huge crowd of wedding guests. None of them seemed familiar at first glance, which was not a surprise. A little unnerving maybe, but she wasn’t one to shy away. She’d just have to find someone to help her out. What was that woman’s name again? Right, Donna. Donna was bound to be here, she would be able to help her.

“Excuse me, Miss, but this wedding is invite-only” a voice startled her.

She looked to her left and saw a short, bald man, staring at her in a way that he probably considered intimidating.

“Do you have an invite?” he asked, taking a few steps towards her and effectively moving himself between her and the party.

“Yes, of course” she lied, flashing him the sweet smile that got her out of trouble half of the time.

“Well, let’s see, shall we?” he said, pulling out a very long list from his pocket, “What’s your name?”

“Donna” she said, automatically, hoping he wouldn’t know any better, and she could go on and look for her dad.

The little man shot her a mocking glance, and she cursed her luck. 

“No, it’s not” he stated, “You’re not Donna.”

“No, I’m not” she admitted, “But I’m here with her. My name’s Jenny.”

Now he smiled a small, tight-lipped smile.

“I do have a Jenny on my list” he mused, “However, you’re not her either. And you’re not here with Donna.”

“Listen, I really am” she pleaded. Of course, she could just go past him, he wasn’t really a match for her. But causing a scene was the last thing she wanted to do right now. “And I promise you, the Doctor will want me to attend. Just please, get him or get Donna, they will understand.”

The man tilted his head curiously.

“You’re surprisingly misinformed” he said. He even sounded a little amused. “So, if you came here with malintent, I don’t think you’ll get very far.”

“I really just want to attend the wedding” she promised, “And I’m sure, the Doctor will want me to. Honestly, if you could just tell him…”

She trailed off because she finally had caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd. A dark-haired woman who was seating guests a little to her right. It took her a while to remember her name, but then she couldn’t help giving a small, triumphant shout.

“Martha!” she called, loud enough that it carried over the chatter of the guests and made the woman turn her head. Jenny waved at her, a little too excited perhaps. “Martha Jones!”

“Well, at least that’s someone who’s actually here” the bald man mumbled, turning around to face the Doctor’s friend.

“Do you know this woman?” he asked Martha, who had left the crowd of guests to stroll over, “She said her name was ‘Jenny’ and that she came with _Donna_.”

Martha was halfway through a confused shake of her head, when she stopped, her eyes flying open.

“No!” she breathed, “You are kidding me!”

Jenny felt her smile spreading and gave a little wave. It was no surprise it had taken Martha a moment to recognise her, all dressed up for the wedding.

“I’m not kidding you” she grinned, very pleased with the stunned look on Martha’s face.

“You’re not actually here, are you?” Martha asked, coming closer and very carefully poking Jenny’s arm as if she couldn’t believe she was real.

“’Course I am” Jenny beamed, “I couldn’t miss my dad’s wedding after all.”

______

Nardole, as the bouncer was called, had let her leave with Martha after all, even though he seemed more than confused. Maybe it hadn’t helped that her and Martha had simultaneously tried to explain the situation to him, reconstructing a story that was well in the past for both of them and that involved things like progenation machines, fishlike aliens and a war of seven days that lasted for generations. Now Martha was pulling her along excitedly.

“We’ve got to get you to the Doctor” she said, “We thought you died!”

“Yeah, so did I” Jenny chuckled, following her through the rows of seated guests, “But then I woke up.”

“Curious, you don’t seem to have regenerated” Martha said, smiling quizzically at her, “Must be something else that has brought you back… The Doctor has regenerated though, you know, that’s why Nardole didn’t believe you.”

She seemed, like she wanted to explain more, but a hush had fallen over the crowd and she stopped herself. Jenny noticed that they were the last ones standing and some guests were shooting them annoyed glances, while an elderly man in the fourth row was waving at them to come to him.

“Oops” Martha said, quickly changing their course and steering Jenny towards the man. 

“You’ll meet the Doctor later” she promised in a low voice, while they sat down next to a young man who immediately took Martha’s hand, offering his other to Jenny.

“Hi” he whispered, “I’m Mickey.”

“Jenny” she introduced herself, taking his hand.

“My husband” Martha explained.

“And I’m Wilf” the elderly man added. He was sat on Mickey’s other side and clutching a veil.

“It’s my granddaughter Donna’s” he explained with a sad smile, when he caught her staring, “From her wedding. Now it’s a bit like she’s here, too.”

Jenny felt her heart break at his sad demeanour and the memory of Donna Noble. What had happened to her?

“Donna’s safe, she just can’t be here today” was the last thing Martha managed to whisper in a too tense voice, only slightly reassuring her. 

Then the ceremony began. The giant crowd fell silent, staring expectantly at the TARDIS. Only the beautiful melody of the singing towers was filling the air now, a melancholic but festive tune. According to everything Jenny knew about her dad, it fitted him perfectly. Where was he, by the way? She wanted to turn towards the front where he surely had to be waiting. After all, that was where Martha had been leading her. 

But then the door of the TARDIS opened, and she couldn’t avert her gaze anymore. A woman stepped out of the box who was nothing short of stunning. Her curls were wild even though a flowery hairdo tried to keep them in line and her smile was youthful and ancient at the same time. On her arm was a man, apparently younger than her, so normally Jenny would have considered him to be her son. But she had been born and raised in mere seconds herself, so he could very well be her dad.

“ _That_ is my dad’s fiancée?” she breathed, and she heard Martha chuckling.

“That is River Song” she agreed.

“Wouldn’t think the Doctor of all people would make such a catch, right?” Mickey snickered, but Wilf shushed him.

Like all the other guests Jenny trailed River with her eyes down the whole length of the aisle.

‘That’s my dad’s spouse’ she thought. She tried to figure out how that made her feel and was surprised when the only emotion she found was pride. Pride and delight, that her dad was marrying a woman who seemed so happy to be here, so sure in herself and the fact that she was marrying him.

River and her companion passed them and finally Jenny could avert her eyes and look for her dad. There were three people at the front: the officiant, then a woman in a long dress who was holding a little box, so she had to be the ring-bearer or the best person or something similar, and…a petite blonde in a tux. Who was looking at River the exact same way River had been looking at the front before.

Jenny’s jaw dropped.

“That’s my…” she started, stopping herself shortly to get the words right, “... _mum_?”

That explained at least why Nardole hadn’t believed she was close to the Doctor. When she had been misgendering her until now.

“The one and only” Martha said as River reached the front, taking the woman’s hands in hers. In both their eyes tears were glimmering and Jenny felt herself getting emotional as well. 

“I have a mum” she repeated, stunned, a slow smile spreading across her face when the officiant commenced the ceremony.

Martha took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t know River that well” she murmured, “But if I’m not terrible mistaken, you’ll have two mums now.”


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was beautiful, and the vows had not just Jenny crying. She could not stop staring at her mum through the whole of it. She was so similar to her dad, of course, they were the same person after all. It still surprised Jenny how this Doctor had the same awkward goofiness about her and simultaneously the same age-old sadness in her eyes. And the same endless capacity to love, that was right now concentrated on River. It gave Jenny a wonderful fuzzy feeling, seeing them so content together among so many people who loved them. She was really very happy she had come.

All too soon the ceremony was done, and the Doctor and River moved to the edge of the balcony to receive congratulations and gifts. Martha tried pulling her over to them immediately, but Jenny held her back.

“Let them enjoy their guests first, before I drop the bomb on them” she pled, and Martha raised an eyebrow. Jenny was pretty sure she could read her nervousness right off her face, but luckily, she didn’t comment.

“Who are you then?” Mickey asked and sharing a long sigh and conspiratorial look, her and Martha set up for telling the whole story again. 

When they finished, the line in front of the Doctor and River had shortened tremendously.

“So, are you going to talk to her?” Mickey challenged, nodding over to the Doctor, “You can come with us, we have yet to hand our gift over.”

He raised a little star-patterned gift bag with a smirk and Wilf nodded enthusiastically.

“You should go and talk to the Doctor” he agreed, “She will be very happy to see you.”

‘What if she isn’t?’ Jenny thought, but she couldn’t bring herself to say that aloud. Maybe, because then it would become a real possibility. And it was, wasn’t it? When she had first met her dad, he hadn’t wanted her.

“Then I’ll kick her ass” Martha whispered the answer to her unasked question into her ear. She smiled encouragingly when Jenny turned towards her. 

“Okay” Jenny nodded, reaching for the hand Martha offered and letting herself be pulled towards her mum. 

The people in line in front of them blurred together as Jenny waited anxiously to step forward. She wouldn’t admit it, but she was hiding behind Wilfred a bit. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to distract her mum from her other guests. Maybe it was because she didn’t feel ready to meet her yet. 

Her gaze stayed trained on the Doctor, though, only occasionally flitting over to River when she laughed one of her belly laughs, throwing her head back or leaned over towards the Doctor to press a quick kiss to her temple. Jenny tried to memorize everything. The way the Doctor’s nose scrunched up when some of the guests made fun of her (that seemed to happen a lot), the way her face lit up whenever someone new stepped towards her or the way her smile deepened, whenever she looked at her wife. She wanted to take it all in, trying to grasp in a few minutes what kind of a woman her parent was now. 

All too soon, it was their turn and Martha let go of her hand to present her gift with Mickey.

Jenny couldn’t pay much attention to what they were giving, apart from noticing that the Doctor was very delighted by it and River seemed a little amused. She was way too nervous now and also hiding became increasingly difficult. Her mum was here, almost close enough to touch. She had finally found her. 

She hazily registered how Martha and Mickey finished their congratulations and came back to her side, Martha taking her hand again and only raising an eyebrow when Jenny stepped behind her. Wilf approached the couple, handing them two bulky gifts and when the Doctor opened hers, Jenny snapped out of her stupor.

“No, you shouldn’t have” the Doctor cried, tears of happiness rolling down her cheek as she detangled the binder from the wrapping paper. The front showed a picture of Donna and herself, in the body that Jenny had first met. The Doctor threw the book open and Jenny could see that it was full of photos of Donna and Wilf. The Doctor gave a choked sound, browsing through the pages, then she chuckled a little at a few of them, pointing some out to River, before she looked back at Wilf through teary eyes.

“This is wonderful, Wilf” she smiled, “Thank you so much.”

“’Course, love” Wilf said, “I thought she might’ve liked that, you getting some pictures, see what she’s up to now.”

“Thank you” the Doctor repeated. River had laid a hand on her shoulder, pressing it comfortingly now. She hadn’t opened her gift yet, giving the Doctor space for hers.

“Go on, Professor” Wilf encouraged her, “Got you something as well.”

Smiling, River let go of the Doctor to unwrap an old rifle. Jenny had to bite back a laugh when River’s expression turned as gleeful as the Doctor’s grew exasperated at the sight. She should have known. Of course, her mum would fall for someone as prone to guns as her daughter. She would like to see her try climbing back onto her moral high ground now. Hadn’t Jenny already decided she liked River the moment she exited the TARDIS, it would have happened now.

“It’s my old one” Wilf said, “From when I was in the army. I thought it might suit you nicely.”

“It does” River said. She cocked the rifle experimentally which made the Doctor huff. “Thank you, Wilf, she’s beautiful.”

“Don’t worry, Doctor” Jenny heard Wilf mutter under his breath, “Had her remodelled after the Dalek-invasion. She shoots paint now.”

He chuckled while he hugged both the Doctor and River. They placed his gifts on a large pile of presents and then, with a start, Jenny realised that she was next in line.

The Doctor looked up from her gifts, caught her gaze and froze. Her whole face went slack, stunned, completely overwhelmed. Jenny felt the urge to look away, but for some reason she couldn’t, had to keep her gaze fixed on her mum’s. It took the Doctor a while to find her voice again and when she did, it was hoarse.

“Jenny?” she asked, silently, marginally hopeful. As if she didn’t dare to believe.

Up until now, Jenny had been afraid, even though she hadn’t wanted to admit it. Afraid this might be a dead-end again and she wouldn’t find her dad. Afraid, that the Doctor might reject her again. But in this moment, as her mum looked at her finally, in this open, vulnerable, hopeful way, it all fell off. She just felt safe and secure, sure that she was at the right place, that she was home. She felt a smile sneak onto her face.

“Hello, dad.”

Immediately, the Doctor shot towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. All the tension left Jenny’s shoulders and she dropped Martha’s hand to wrap her arms around her mother’s slim frame. The Doctor pulled her impossibly close, burying her face in her hair and pressing little kisses to her head. Jenny only realised she’d been crying, when a small sob escaped her and she only realised she had closed her eyes, when she opened them and saw River’s knowing face. After a while, her mum reluctantly let go off her, only slightly allowing her to move away, just far enough so she could see her face.

“My, you haven’t changed a bit” she sighed, running her hand over Jenny’s forehead and pushing her hair behind her ear. It made her insides feel all warm and fuzzy again, and Jenny blinked away some tears.

“But you have” she grinned, “ _Dad_.”

“Yeah, right, I regenerated!” the Doctor beamed, and Jenny nodded excitedly. Marginally she noticed how Martha, Mickey and Wilf stole away, but she kept her gaze trained on her mum.

“But…how?”, the Doctor asked, turning Jenny’s face slightly to look at her from all angles. “How are you here?”

“I don’t know”, Jenny admitted. “I just woke up and you were gone. So, I stole a spaceship and started running.”

A small, proud smile stole onto her mother’s face at these words, before her expression turned thoughtful again.

“Must’ve been the Breath of Life”, she murmured, rapidly coming up with theories. “It revived a whole planet, could’ve very easily done it to you as well. Or maybe…I wonder…maybe you have regenerative abilities after all, but they didn’t change your body because you were in the first 24 hours of your new regeneration! Oh, this is fascinating!”

“I’m just glad that whatever brought me back worked” Jenny laughed, “And that I’ve finally found you. By the way: Congratulations, mum, you’re married.”

“Oh, yes” her mum exclaimed as if she had forgotten about that in the meantime. She let go off Jenny with one hand to pull River closer. “Jenny, meet River, she’s fantastic. River, meet Jenny…my daughter.”

“So that’s what you’ve been up to, while I was a data ghost” River teased and Jenny didn’t understand a word, especially not the embarrassed mess that followed from the Doctor. What she did understand, however, was the love and acceptance in River’s gaze, when she turned towards her.

“Hello, Jenny” she said, lightly touching her arm as if she wasn’t sure how much contact was wanted but needed to make sure Jenny knew she accepted her, “I am very glad you found your mum. And I would love to get to know you if you like.”

Jenny could only nod again, which made River’s smile deepen. She spread her arms invitingly and without thinking, Jenny threw herself into them. The hug was amazing, not as tight as her mum’s, but close nevertheless and Jenny felt safe immediately. She distantly heard River whisper promises into her ear, that she would be loved, and all would be well now. When she turned her head, she could see the Doctor looking at her and River with total adoration and her hearts skipped a beat. She had to hide her smile in River’s shoulder and could hear the woman laugh, as if she knew exactly what was going on.

“What’s going on here?” a voice with a thick Scottish accent called behind them and Jenny turned in River’s arms. A ginger woman was striding towards them, the man who had walked River down the aisle trailing behind her. They were holding hands and some of the woman’s lipstick was smeared on the man’s face. Both of them were beaming.

“Killer wedding, Doctor” the man praised, doing a little awkward thumbs up with his free hand, “You really know how to throw a party.”

“Yeah” the woman agreed, “But we’re missing you on the dance floor. No one is doing the inflatable tube man.”

She waved her hands above her head mockingly, seemingly imitating the way the Doctor danced.

“I’ll have you know that among the Zocci it is considered a highly dignified dance move” the Doctor commented, and the couple snickered a little.

“Come on, Doctor” the woman said, reaching out her hand.

“River says, you always dance at weddings” the man added.

“Apropos” the woman grinned, and now her gaze was directed at Jenny, “Who are you and why are you cuddling my daughter?”

So, they were River’s parents after all. Jenny was dying to hear that story.

“That’s _my_ daughter, Jenny” the Doctor answered, before she could introduce herself. The pride in her voice made Jenny’s hearts swell a bit more. “Jenny, meet the Ponds.”

“We’re not… that’s not how it works” the man murmured half-heartedly.

“ _You_ have a daughter?” the woman asked, speaking over him.

“Actually, _we_ have a daughter” River corrected, “If Jenny wants that, of course.”

Jenny shot around to River who was grinning down at her and raising an eyebrow in a ‘so, what do you say?’-kind of way. She nodded fervently.

“Yes” she agreed, turning back to Mrs. Pond, “I’m their daughter.”

“Oh My _God_ ” the woman said and suddenly her face was very white, “I’m a …grandma.”

Her husband immediately put his arms around her in support as if he feared she might collapse.

“Dad, maybe you should get mum another drink.” River seemed to share that concern.

“No, I’m fine, I’m good” Jenny’s grandma was blinking rapidly, then she nodded sharply as if to will herself to accept her fate. “I’m splendid, indeed. I’ve got a granddaughter!”

She beamed at Jenny and slowly her granddad relaxed and followed suit.

“I’m still down for that drink though, Rory” her grandma grinned, when he let go off her, “But we’re taking Jenny with us.”

She made an attempt to reach for her, but the Doctor swatted her hand away.

“Oh no” she said, “You’re not abducting Jenny already, Amy. I just got her back.”

“Oh, yes, we are” Amy said, trying to reach around the Doctor, “ _We_ just met her, so _we_ have to get to know her.”

“Maybe we should ask Jenny, who she wants to stay with” Rory offered. 

The Doctor nodded approvingly, turning around to face her.

“And, just in case you have trouble making up your mind” Rory supplemented towards Jenny with a smirk, “Amy and I _are_ getting drinks, so…”

“Ro-ry!” the Doctor complained, turning back to him, “That’s bribery!”

The Ponds just laughed at her and also River chuckled.

“Come on, now, Sweetie” she said, reaching past Jenny to take the Doctor’s hand, “I’ve been wanting to get a drink as well. We can all go together.”

She gently pressed Jenny’s shoulder. “Does that sound good?”

“That sounds amazing” she answered, hearts beating fast. She had grandparents! She had a whole family, complete with bickering and teasing and they were all going to get drinks together!

“Great” Amy said, reaching for Jenny’s hand, while the Doctor was distracted by River, “And afterwards we’re dancing. The Doctor must show us the tube man now, you have to learn how to do it after all.”

“I can’t wait” Jenny grinned, hurrying to keep up with her grandma. She noticed the Doctor opening her mouth as if to protest. However, she stayed silent, when River pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek, mumbling a few calming words.

Jenny couldn’t pay much attention to her anyway. She was way too occupied with the feeling of her _grandma_ ’s hand in hers and the way her _grandpa_ smiled at her while they led her towards the buffet. 

“You have to try Venusian vodka” Amy declared, “Have you had it before?”

Jenny shook her head. She couldn’t stop smiling and she had the suspicion she wouldn’t anytime soon.

“’You sure, you want to give that to the kid?” Rory asked carefully, when Amy reached past the colourful prepared cocktails for the Vodka bottle.

“Come on, she’s old enough” Amy shrugged, pouring five glasses for them. She shortly considered putting the bottle back, but then decided to keep it in her hand instead, ushering for the others to take their glasses.

“You don’t have to drink with us” Rory pointed out, frowning at Amy and then River who was pressing the little glass into Jenny’s hand with a wink, “No matter what those two say.”

“It’s fine” Jenny grinned. It was not the first time she drank, after all. “But thanks, grandpa.”

Rory’s reaction to the title was one of pure delight and he almost dropped his glass. Jenny beamed back at him, then her gaze wandered to the Doctor. From the look of her mum’s face as she was sniffing the alcohol cautiously, Jenny had more experience with beverages than her. 

“Don’t think I like vodka” her mum murmured, letting her tongue dart out to taste the liquid and immediately pulling a face.

“Hey, wait for us” Amy called, “We’re doing this together!”

“Yeah, _you_ are” the Doctor snorted, pressing the glass into River’s free hand. She was still shuddering in disgust. 

River just shrugged, throwing both of the drinks back when Amy gave the signal. Jenny downed her glass without hesitation. It burnt, but in a pleasant way and she was proud that her reaction was a lot calmer than Rory’s. He shuddered almost as much as her mum had done.

“Yeah, not my favourite drink either” he admitted sheepishly, while Amy and River looked expectantly at Jenny.

“And?” Amy prompted hopefully.

“It’s good” she agreed, and Amy gave a little a cheer.

“Let’s go dancing” she decided, placing both hers and Jenny’s glass on the buffet table and motioning for everyone to follow her to the dance floor.

“Amy, do you want to keep that bottle, or…” Rory called after her, but she just grinned and said: “Yep!”

River clapped her father’s shoulder comfortingly…while leaning over the buffet to grab a bottle as well.

“More of a wine drinker, myself” she commented when she reached Jenny, linking arms with her.

“You can’t take drinks to the dance floor” Rory tried to argue. He gave up when he saw the Doctor holding a glass as well and sniffing its very pink content curiously.

“Come along, Pond” she said to him, following her family, the glass in her grasp, “Time to do the tube man.”

Groaning Rory shook his head, but Jenny could see that it was just to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I overdone it with the italics? Probably.  
> Also, I think we never saw Wilf owning any rifles, _but_ : I think River deserves a nice gun for her wedding and I while guns in any shape make me uncomfortable, I can appreciate the aesthetic value of rifles. And Wilf is a sweetheart who has to get River something meaningful when he's done the same for the Doctor :)  
> And yes, the Ponds are all just rolling with the situation and adopting Jenny, because why not? It's not the weirdest thing that has happened to them and it's finally a good thing :) I'm not sure I got tipsy Amy right, though, I would very much appreciate comments on that.  
> Anyway thank you guys so much for the feedback! You're all incredibly sweet <3


End file.
